Mate or More?
by royalpaynex315
Summary: Mikayla and Zayn instantly become attracted to one another when they meet at a club. Will their relationship be able to survive when this story takes a twist that no one is expecting?
1. Chapter 1

One Shot - Mate or More?

Hey everyone! I am new to posting my writing so please leave feedback! I only planned for this to be a one shot, but please let me know if you want me to continue. Thanks! xx

Mikayla's POV

"I'll be outside if you need me," I said to Skylar, my best friend.

I felt like I was going to black out and really needed some fresh air. Even though I was wearing a small, royal blue cocktail dress I still felt like I was on fire.

Grabbing a water on my way, I yanked open the club door and walked outside. I decided to sit on the bench right outside which, thankfully, felt cold to the touch.

I had closed my eyes for just a second when I felt a soft hand touch my forehead. My eyes flew open to see a mouth-watering, handsome guy. I gave him a slightly confused look. His smooth voice filled the air, "Are you alright?"

Still confused, I managed, "Um...yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh. I thought you had passed out and I didn't want a beautiful girl getting kidnapped," he replied, still possessing a worried look.

"No, I didn't pass out. I'm not even drunk. And I'm not a kid so I couldn't be kidnapped," I said with a smile creeping on to my face.

"My apologies miss. I guess it would be woman-napped?" he said, smiling a perfect smile.

I laughed, "I'm Mikayla, not "Miss,""

"Am I supposed to give you my name or something? Because, I mean, you could be a stalker and I would have no idea."

"Well, it's not required, but it might be helpful," I said, biting back a smile.

"So, you're sure you're not a stalker?" he said, playing along.

"Well..." I said drawing out the word and making a guilty face.

He looked like he was just about to tell me when another guy, appearing to be his friend, yelled from the doorway, "Zayn, are you coming in?"

He responded, "Yeah, in a couple."

"Aahh, so you're name's Zayn?" I said smiling mischievously.

He held his hands up in surrender, "You got me."

"I think I'm ready to go back in. You coming?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, taking my hands in his to help me up.

Once I was standing, he dropped my right hand, but kept my left hand in his. It felt natural, even though I barely knew him, so I left it alone.

When we got inside, Zayn directed me over to the bar and ordered us some drinks. While the bartender was preparing them, I scanned the dance floor for Skylar. I didn't see her at first, but finally I spotted her dancing with her boyfriend, Brayden.

I was snapped out of my daze when Zayn said, "Mikayla, here's your drink sweetheart."

He is so darn cute that it's almost impossible not to smile back at him.

We walked over to an empty table and sat down. After talking for what seemed like an hour Zayn asked, "Do you want to dance?"

I nodded and stood up as he took my hand once again.

We reached the dance floor minutes later and started dancing. Our hips hit each other once in a while, and whenever they did my body exploded with sparks.

I could try to explain what happened next, and make up an excuse, but the truth is, we didn't start grinding because the dance floor was packed; we started grinding because we were attracted to one another. I turned around so that I was facing away from him and he put his hands on my thighs and rubbed them. I leaned my head back and a small moan escaped my lips.

Soon, when Zayn couldn't take it anymore he me turned around and pulled us closer and closer. Right before our lips touched, Skylar's voice rang out close to my ear, "I'm not feeling well. Can we go home?"

I silently rolled my eyes to myself, but knew it had to be something serious because it was only a little after midnight and most weekends Skylar stayed out past three. "Yeah, sure. Just give me a second."

"Okay, sorry Kay," she said with a sincere look of apology.

I stared at her back as she walked away. Once she reached the door I turned around to face Zayn. He gave me a weak smile. "You gotta go?" he asked.

I gave a small nod, saying, "It was nice meeting you. See you around?"

"Sure," he said looking slightly disappointed.

I walked into his arms and gave him a hug. When I started to pull away, he leaned away, but I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. He cracked a smile which, in turn caused me to smile back.

I turned around and walked away, glancing over my shoulder ever few steps, to see him still staring back at me.

Zayn seemed like an amazing guy, inside and out. Even though we had met at a club, I could see myself really bonding with him in the future. Maybe someone was trying to tell me it was time to look for more than just a mate, but a soul mate.

Thanks for reading again! I apologize that it's on the short side. Email me at .


	2. Chapter 2

Mate or More? Chapter 2

This was so hard for me to write, so it isn't very good, but I really wanted to give you guys something new to thank you for your support. Due to Demi's request ;), I decided to add on to this original one shot. xx

Mikayla's POV

I sighed, as the door closed behind me, and couldn't help but smile.

Skylar, looking slightly green in the face, managed a small smile at me. "You're glowing. Was it that guy?"

I nodded, thinking I wouldn't even be able to utter the right words.

She walked over to me, about to give me a celebration hug when, all the sudden, her stomach made a gargling sound and she ran off to the bathroom. I decided not to follow her since her long brown hair was already pulled back in a hair tie.

I walked over to my room, and saw Marley, my puppy, laying on my bed sound asleep. Trying not to wake him, I crept into my bathroom. I took out my contacts, washed my face, and changed into my pink, silk pajamas.

I came back into my room and climbed into my queen-size bed. I flipped on the TV, and finally settled on re-runs of my favorite reality show. Throughout the whole show, I couldn't seem to keep my mind from wandering back to the great time that I had with Zayn.

When I could barely keep my eyes open any longer, I clicked the TV off, turned out the lights, and went to bed.

I awoke the next morning to Marley licking my face. Every morning, around ten o'clock she does this to try to get me to wake up.

Reluctantly, I climbed out of bed and put my hair in a messy bun on the top of my head. I walked in the kitchen, fed Marley, and grabbed a granola bar.

Deciding I needed to change before I went running, I threw on green athletic shorts and a white tank-top.

Once Marley had finished eating, I put on her leash, grabbed a bottle of water and my iPod, and walked out the door. It was a beautiful day, and I could already feel my skin soaking up all the warm sun.

I began my regular path through the town, the way I go every Sunday morning. I saw all the regulars, and said my friendly "hellos."

When I thought Marley could barely run anymore, I stopped at a small gazebo on the side of the road. I poured some of my water into my cupped hands, from which she began drinking. We sat for several minutes, catching our breath.

I closed my eyes, just listening to my iPod, when I heard what sounded like a faint calling of my name. My eyes slowly opened and I began looking around. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I shrieked. I was relieved, okay overjoyed out of my mind, to see that it was Zayn. Trying to keep my composure, I said, "Hey! Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, just about ten minutes. You?"

Knowing we lived so close just made everything more perfect, "Same here."

"So, I know we just met last night, but I couldn't keep you out of my mind. And after I got home I realized that I never got your number, so I thought I would never meet you again, but, obviously, I did," he said, speaking so fast from nervousness, but I could fully understand him.

"Are you asking for my number?" I asked, smiling at how adorable he was.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said nodding to reassure himself.

Once we had exchanged numbers, Zayn asked, "Would you like to come to a party with me tonight?"

"I would love to," I said, feeling ecstatic.

"Great! Text me your address and I'll pick you up around eight?" he said, glancing at his watch.

"Perfect!" I said.

"I would hug you, but I'm sure I'm a little sweaty," he said. I took the time to glance him over discreetly, and couldn't help noticing that he looked super hot when he was sweaty.

"Save it for tonight? I'm sweaty, too," I said, laughing.

He chuckled too, "Defiantly, and that's okay. It shows you're working hard. And you still can look cute doing it."

I giggled, "Thanks? I'll see you tonight!"

"Bye love," he said before jogging back in the opposite direction of my house.

"Bye!" I yelled after him, and then started on my way, back to my apartment.

As soon as I had stepped inside I heard Skylar's groggy voice ring out through the house from her bedroom. I couldn't understand her so I went into her room.

I sat on the edge of her bed. It looked like she had fallen back to sleep so I stood up and made my way to the door when she said, "Wait, come back."

I turned on my head and resumed my position at the foot of her bed, "Yes?"

"Are you staying home tonight?" she asked, looking a little bit more alert.

"No, actually, I'm not. While I was on my run, I ran into Zayn, the guy I met at the club. He invited me to a party, so I'm going there. Why?"

"Brayden and I are going to watch a movie and hang out, so I was thinking maybe you could invite Zayn to come, too."

"Oh. Maybe another night we can. Sorry girlie."

"Don't worry about it but, defiantly another time. I need to meet this man who has stolen your heart," Skylar replied, flashing her gorgeous smile.

"Alright, well I need to run a few errands before I go, so talk to you later."

By the time I got back from the errands, I only had half an hour before Zayn was picking me up. I don't know where all the time went, but it seemed to fly by.

I jumped in the shower, washing my hair will vanilla shampoo and conditioner. When I got out, I did my make-up using blue shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. I put on a blue floral romper and paired it with white sandals. I scrunched my naturally straight hair and put it in a high ponytail. For a finishing touch to my look I added some pearl pink lip gloss and a white headband.

My phone buzzed with a new text from Zayn. **"Hey, I'm right outside :)."**

I quickly replied, **"Okay! I'll be out in a sec."**

I slung my over-the-shoulder bag on and walked out the door. I waved Zayn over, since he hadn't known exactly which apartment mine was.

I pulled open the passenger door and saw Zayn smiling at me. "Hey hon, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm wonderful, how about yourself?"

"I'm great too, thanks. You look beautiful," he said smiling genuinely. He always knew how to make me feel special.

"Well you cleaned up nice too," I said, noticeably checking him out.

"Thanks cutie," he said, grinning.

"So, who's hosting this party?" I asked as he began to drive towards our destination.

"A friend of mine that I've known since college."

I nodded while he turned up the radio. _Drive By_ was blasting through the car. The rest of the drive went by in comfortable silence. I loved that about Zayn. Just being together was enough for us. He didn't try to constantly fill the air with unneeded conversation.

The sun was beginning to set as we pulled up a long driveway with lights on either side. It led to a huge house that was decorated with endless flowers. The only thing that seemed a little off about the situation was the fact that there was no cars and no activity outside.

Giving Zayn a questioning look I asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Well, about that, my friend from college is having a party tonight, but, we aren't going to it," he said with a sly grin.

"Okay," I said, dragging out the word, "Then, what are we going to do?"

"I just thought it might be better to get to know each other and hang out alone, here. This is my parents' house and they're out of town for the week. My mom said that she stoked up on a bunch of mixes so we could bake things," he said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed, "Yeah, sure. I love baking."

"Do you mind if we don't go to the party? Because we can if you want to, but I thought you just might want to try something different."

"No, this is perfect. I'm glad we're doing this instead," I said with a reassuring smile.

He popped open his car door so I took this as a signal, and did the same thing. We walked to the large, wooden doors, and I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open at the sight of how gorgeous everything was. Zayn pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The décor on the inside of the house was flawless and whimsical.

I was broken from my trance when I heard Zayn's perfect laugh. My head quickly turned in his direction. "What?" I said, laughing lightly.

"Do you like?" he said holding his arms out in the air.

"I love, actually."

I worked on this all day and I hope you liked it, even though it isn't very good. The next chapter will hopefully go up tomorrow and it will be the date. PLEASE REVIEW and give me some suggestions (I'll try my best to use them)!


	3. Chapter 3

Mate or More? Chapter 3

Hey readers! Thank you so much for all of the hits! I really hope you like reading this story. I worked on making this chapter have more romance (thanks Aicca!). If I get a couple more reviews, maybe I'll update again today! xx

Zayn's POV

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" I asked Mikayla as we stood in the kitchen.

"No, not yet. Have you?" she said in her adorable voice.

"Nope," I said, turning around and opening the fridge. I found a margarita pizza and held it up to Mikayla, "How about this?"

"Sure," she said nodding.

I smiled wickedly, "While this cooks, do you want to go swimming?"

"Oh, I didn't bring a swimsuit," she said, looking worried.

I walked over to her and rubbed my fingers on her furrowed brow. "Don't do that. I wouldn't want anything happening to that pretty face of yours," I said with a wink.

She blushed, but joked, "Sorry, daddy."

I laughed, "My parents have plenty of spare swimsuits that they keep here for just these situations."

I guided her upstairs towards the bathroom so that she could change into one. "There should be a couple in that cabinet. Feel free to use any of them."

I went to the guest bathroom and quickly changed into my swim trunks. When I walked out, Mikayla was still in the bathroom so I walked downstairs to the fridge. I pulled out a fruit platter and started picking at it as I sat it down on the counter.

Minutes later, Mikayla came walking into the kitchen wearing a strapless bikini with a black and red print on it. Her hair was pulled up on the top of her head in a messy bun.

I took her hand and, leading her to my parents' indoor pool. There was a stone hot tub that was connected to the pool through a waterfall. While Mikayla got a towel from the large shelving system, I took off my t-shirt and jumped in the water. "Come on in," I said with a smile.

Once she had wadded in, she walked over to me, through the water and kissed me tenderly. I loved the feel of her skin on mine so I kept tightening my hold on her trying to close the distance that wasn't even there. We both ran out of air at the same time so I planted a couple of kisses on her neck before pulling back so we could both breathe. Mikayla was smiling a broad smile and I couldn't help but lean in one more time to kiss her exposed teeth.

We played around in the water for a while, tossing a ball and just swimming around, enjoying each other's company.

A beeping came from the kitchen, signaling that our pizza was done. "I'll go get it," Mikayla volunteered.

Mikayla hopped out of the pool and wrapped her towel around herself, drying her body quickly. She pulled on a spare t-shirt and shorts that she had brought along and once again pulled her, now wet hair, up into a bun.

She disappeared through the doorway, out of my sight, and soon I after, I got out and started to dry off as well. Wearing just my swim trucks, I walked into the kitchen and came up behind Mikayla, wrapping my arms around her waist. She turned around in my grasp and pecked me on the lips. When she began to shift her body, so that she could turn back around, I pulled her into my chest, giving her a strong hug. I rested my head on top of hers, kissing her hair. She looked up after a couple of minutes and kissed me again. This time I managed to deepen the kiss a little and our tongues danced together. She pulled back unexpectedly in the middle and I gave her a pouting face. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because," she said pushing me playfully, trying to be stern, yet barely being able to control her urge to smile, "I'm trying to get this pizza out of the oven."

I help my hands up in surrender. I opened one of the cupboards which contained plates and glasses, and began setting the table. Right when I finished, Mikayla brought the pizza tray over and served me with three pieces and gave herself two.

"Since you made the pizza, I'll clean up," I said between bites.

Ten minutes later, we had both finished eating. Mikayla stood up and walked out into the sunroom and laid down on the couch. I cleaned all the dishes as fast as I could and then walked out to join her. She had her eyes open, facing in the opposite direction of me, glancing at the sunset through the window.

I quietly walked up behind her and started tickling her. She eyes shot over in my direction and she began screaming with laughter. I stopped when she looked like there were tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard.

I leaned down, now sitting on top, straddling her, and kissed her with passion. She responded by pulling me closer and gripping my hair with her hands, pulling it. She pushed me down, never breaking the kiss, and now she was on top of me. I went to deepen the kiss even more when she pulled back, freeing both of our lips. I looked at her confused before she jabbed me in the sides, tickling me.

Mikayla was so light that I picked her up in one swift movement and was on top of her again. She pleaded me with her eyes not to get her back for it, so I got really close, my lips brushing her as I talked, "I don't want revenge, I want you."

She shivered slightly underneath me. "Do you want to get in the hot tub?" I asked.

"Sure," she said with chattering teeth, "I get cold really easily."

She took off her shirt and shorts that she had on top of her bathing suit and climbed right into the steaming water. "Aahhhh…this feels nice," she said closing her eyes, smiling as she rested her neck against the edge.

I smiled and climbed in right after her. We sat in silence, enjoying the heat. My eyes fluttered shut. I hadn't realized how tired I actually was. Mikayla's lips touched mine and I responded by readjusting her so that she was sitting on my lap. She wrapped her arms limply around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

I heard rain start to trickle on the clear roof above us. It quickly got harder and harder and then the thunder and lightning came. "We should probably get out," I said, looking into Mikayla's beautiful eyes.

She nodded, climbing off of me. "I should probably get going. I have work tomorrow morning. I had a great time though."

"Okay. I'll drive you home."

We pulled up to Mikayla's apartment complex, lit only by the street lights.

I walked around to her side of the car and opened her door. She stepped out and walked into my open arms. Still hugging me, she said, "Thanks again for everything."

I kissed her lightly on the lips, "You're welcome, love."

DM me or review if you have an opinion about what Mikayla's job should be :). Thanks! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Mate or More? Chapter 4

AHH! I'm so happy to post this chapter. This is where the actual story basically starts. I really hope you like it! Let me know what you think! Make predictions! I love reading them! Btw…thanks Accia for the job ;).

Mikayla's POV

"I'll have three chocolate chip pancakes, with the syrup on the side."

I nodded, writing the order down on my notepad. "Okay, the food will be out shortly."

I walked into the back of the kitchen and hung my order on the metal spinner.

I had been working at this small café for the whole summer, trying to make some extra money since Skylar and I were living on our own, and only heading into our senior years. I only had the morning shift today and this afternoon I had plans to hang out with Harper, another one of my good friends.

While I waited for my customers' orders to be ready my Manager, Don, approached me, "Hey Mikayla, I saw your request for working through the school year on my desk this morning; are you sure about this?"

Confidently, I replied, "One hundred percent. I really need that money for rent and I know I'll be able to keep my grades up."

Don, being almost more a father figure than a boss, was always looking out for me and offering me money, which I gratefully refused. "Okay, but if you fall behind and need time off, don't hesitate to come to me, sweetheart."

"Order 23!" our head chef yelled from across the kitchen.

Beginning to walk in that direction, I responded, "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine."

Once I had worked all of my required hours for the day, I headed out to my car.

I found Harper in my contact list and pressed call, putting the phone to my ear as I began backing out of my parking space, "Hello?" Harper's voice rang out.

"Hey Harp! I just finished for the today and I was wondering where you wanted to meet?"

"I think Gucci's Diner is about halfway between both of us, so we could go there?" she said in a questioning tone.

"Sure! I'll see you soon!"

As I pulled up to the diner, I saw that Harper was sitting on the bench right outside the door, waiting for me. After parking the car, I got out and ran over to her, engulfing her in a huge bear hug, "I've missed you so much!"

"I know, same here!" she said, rocking us back and forth in the hug.

"How was your summer with Calvin?" I asked in an excited tone.

Calvin and Harper had been talking for awhile, so he flew her out to live with him for practically the whole summer. "It was honestly the best summer of my life! Everything about him is perfect and I wouldn't change a thing. He is so romantic and I'm positive that I love him," she said, looking the happiest I've ever seen her.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you!" I said, feeling better just having her close.

At this point we had walked into the diner and seated ourselves. "I called the house and talked to Skylar and she said someone had seemed to have stolen your heart, am I right, or am I right?" Harper said, a smirk growing on her face.

Trying to play innocent, I replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about," but I couldn't stop the love-struck expression from taking over my face.

"Tell me everything! Now!"

"I met an amazing guy and he is so much fun to be around. End of story," I said, wanting to make her beg for more.

"You can't just leave it at that! What's his name? Where's he from? What's his job? How old is he? I need to know these things!" she yelled, getting louder and louder with eat question.

Looking around the diner, I laughed, due to the staring of multiple tables around us, "Okay, well I've only really been on one date with him and I still have a lot to learn about him, but everything I've seen in him so far is exactly how I want it to be."

"So, he's the perfect guy, yet you know nothing about him," Harper said in a sarcastic voice.

"I do know things about him! His name is Zayn. There. That's one of the many things. A relationship isn't supposed to be a quiz!"

"I know, I know. I just mean that you need to stop using the word 'love' so lightly. It's supposed to be a big deal."

I sighed, "I know that. I haven't ever said that I love him, I just said I feel there is a potential to love him."

Noticing my voice had gotten louder without even trying, I gave Harper an apologetic look. "It's alright; I understand. You have plenty of time to get to know him better, I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all," she said with a small, reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like I know so much about him and he's really an amazing person and I only want you to give him a chance."

"I will, I promise. If he's that important to you, then he must be great."

I smiled gratefully at her. She was always trying to protect me from getting hurt. Thankfully, I had never been too heartbroken, due to her, but since she had, she always made sure that that never happened to any of her friends.

After we had finished ordering and eating our lunch, we walked out to our cars. Before stepping inside, Harper reminded me, "So, did you want to go pick up our schedules?"

The way our high school worked, we had the week before school started to go and retrieve our schedules from the main office. "Sure, I'll meet you over there."

.. .. ..

"Mikayla Reinhold," I informed the grouchy secretary.

Taking several minutes to look it up on the computer and print it out, she handed it to me in a sealed envelope.

On the way over to the school, Harper had called Skylar so that she could come and get hers at the same time.

Sitting on the front bench outside the school, the three of us ripped open our envelopes at the same time. Before any of us had the chance to read through our whole list, we had to read out loud class by class to each other. "First…" I said.

As we hit sixth period, Harper and I had English and Math together while Skylar and I had none. "Okay, seventh…" Skylar said.

"I have Mrs. Roberts," Harper stated.

"I have Science with Mr.," my eyes widened. I tried to clear them out, thinking I had imagined what I was seeing. No. This couldn't be. What? This makes no sense! How? This is impossible, "Malik," I barely choked out.

Oh, yes. This story just went there. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Mate or More? Chapter 5

Hey everyone! From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you guys who are dedicated readers, and even new readers. You guys push me to write and I love you! You know what to do, review! xx

Mikayla's POV

Even though the words had come out of my mouth, none of it seemed real to me. Not seeming to notice me flipping out inside, Skylar continued, "Yeah, I have him too! At least we have one class together."

Although I heard Skylar, my mind was too filled up with the fact that Zayn was my…Oh my god! He was my teacher. How was this going to work? Would we have to stop seeing each other? Would we get in trouble? Would he be mad?

I couldn't stop these unanswered questions from roaming through my head. Slowly coming back around, I saw Harper waving her hand in my face, trying to get my attention, "Mikayla…Mikayla. Are you alright?"

Barely having the strength to nod, let alone speak, I stood up abruptly, "Yeah, but sorry, I have to head out of here. Talk to you later."

I walked away without even giving them the chance to further question me.

As soon as I had made the long walk down to my car, I started debating what I should do. Should I call him? Should I pretend that I didn't find out this information ahead of time?

I decided that I should probably just get it over with and tell him the truth. Then we would be able to decide where we were going to go from here. "Zayn," I immediately said when I heard his voice come up with a casual 'hello' from the other line.

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding concerned, most likely because now I couldn't manage to hide my worried tone.

"I really need to talk to you. Is it possible for me to come over?" I begged, feeling desperate.

"Of course; is everything okay?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I get there. What's your address?

As he read it off, I plugged it into my GPS. "Got it?" he asked after he had finished reciting it.

"Yeah, thanks. Be there soon."

"Alright, bye love."

Ugh! Did he really have to say that? It just made me want to be with him even more, which made telling him the news I had just learned even harder. "Bye," I managed.

The GPS estimated that I would arrive at his apartment in less than five minutes. Wow. He lived near his job. Just wonderful.

Trying my best to calm myself down as I pulled onto the road, I began taking deep breaths. I can do this. I can tell him. Everything's going to be fine. Reassuring thoughts usually helped me in my times of weakness.

As I pulled up in front of his apartment and parked my car, I noticed that my whole body was shaking. This type of thing only happens in movies, not real freaking life!

Right as my finger reached out to ring the doorbell, the door swung open, revealing Zayn in gray sweats and a white T-shirt. As soon as he saw my expression, he pulled me into an enormous, comforting hug, "What's got you all stressed out?"

Feeling like I was going to cry, I pulled out of the hug, "I need to talk to you about something really important."

"What is it?" Zayn asked, leading me inside and sitting us both down on the couch.

When I didn't say anything, still trying to figure out exactly how to tell him, he continued, "Can I get you something to drink or something?"

"I could go for a glass of water, I suppose," I suggested in a weak, low voice.

"Coming right up," he said as he walked out of sight into the kitchen, trying to make me feel better.

Moments later, Zayn came back with a full glass of water and placed it in my small hands. "If you're not ready to talk about it yet, you don't have to sweetheart."

He was the most perfect guy! How could this be happening to us? How could I have been so clueless?

"No, I need to get it out. All I ask is that you listen to the whole thing, because I need for you to hear it all," he nodded, urging me to continue, "Today I went out to lunch with one of my girlfriends. Afterwards, we went to our high school to pick up our schedules for our senior year," I paused to look at his expressionless face, before going on, "We went over what all of our classes were so we could figure out what classes we had with one another. When I got to my seventh period," I closed my eyes, hoping it would give me the strength to say the next part, "Let's just say I have one heck of a science teacher."

Zayn was silent, as I expected him to be while he pondered over this concept. The silence seemed to go on for hours, with no communication between the two of us.

My make-up was beginning to run down my face, as more and more tears came. I was silently weeping.

I scooted over closed to him when he gestured to. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, lovingly. I tilted my head up in his direction. I placed my full pink lips on his before snuggling closer to him and closing my eyes.

When I awoke to the darkness outside and noticed that I was still sleeping on Zayn's chest, I smiled. He was still asleep. I kissed his lips and bit his bottom lip lightly, causing him to wake up and kiss me back, slipping his tongue in my mouth for a little taste. I smiled at him, only to remember everything that I had told him earlier. "Baby, what are we going to do?" I asked quietly.

"I really don't know. I don't want us to have to separate because I know that we can make it through this. You're the most special girl I've ever met and I'm not letting you go."

"Same here," I said, looking around for a clock. When I couldn't find one, I asked, "What time is it?"

"I don't have a clue. All I know is that I'm hungry," he said, laughing lightly.

I pecked him once more on the lips before standing up. "I'll go make us something."

I opened his fridge and found the ingredients to make a chicken salad. I got everything out and cut it all up, placing everything in a huge serving bowl. I used vinegar for dressing, just like my mom used to and sat it on the table. Then, I found some bread, toasted it, and added butter.

I peeked my head into the living room to see that Zayn had fallen back asleep. I walked over to him and kissed him awake again softly saying, "Come on, I made us some salad."

As I started to walk away I felt him grab my hips and pull me back onto his lap, "Just stay here," he mumbled.

"I thought you were hungry?" I asked.

"I am, but you keep taunting me with your kisses," he said, smiling.

I laughed quietly, "Maybe I'll stop after we finish eating."

"Fair enough," he said picking me up and placing my feet on the ground before getting to his feet as well.

We walked into the kitchen hand in hand. I took my seat and he took the one next to me, quickly serving himself and shoving his face with bread. I delicately placed a small amount of food in my bowl and ate slowly. "So, are you 18 yet?" Zayn asked, still curious about our situation.

"Yeah, I turned 18 like three months ago," I said, filing my mouth with a forkful of lettuce.

He nodded, "Okay, well at least it's not illegal for me to be dating you."

"Yeah, I guess that's good?"

"Well, it's not like that matters very much, though. We could still get in trouble with the school. Other than that, I really don't know what to say. I mean, should I try to move to a different school?"

"No! I wouldn't let you do that! The school is counting on you and you need to at least follow through and teach there this whole year. And you live so close, that any other school would be inconvenient to travel to everyday," I said, feeling firm with my opinion.

"Alright. So what do you suggest? Try to get away with this and have no one know?"

"I guess. Skylar and Harper had no idea why I stormed away after we went over our schedules so they are probably still clueless," I said, trying to think of the positives.

"Wasn't Skylar the one from the club though? Don't you think she'll remember me?"

"I don't know. Probably not. She was pretty drunk."

"Okay, but if you want to tell her since you trust her, then I'm okay with that, just as long as you keep the number of people who know very limited."

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Speaking of which," I said, looking at the oven's clock to see that it was around three in the morning. "I should probably call Skylar and let her know where I am so she doesn't get worried."

Zayn nodded so I walked out into the living room and took a seat on the couch. I plugged in Skylar's speed dial number. After three long rings her loud, awake voice came though the phone, "Hey Mikayla, where are you?"

"I'm at Zayn's house," I said, wondering why she was so awake at this hour. It defiantly didn't sound like she was out.

"Oh! Okay, Harper and I were worried about you taking off. Everything okay?"

"I'll have to talk to you about it later," I said, already dreading what her reaction would be.

"Okay. Oh yeah, and the cops are looking for you."

What! Did they know? How could they?

Sorry, another cliffy ;). I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It just kind of flowed so you get new chapters two days in a row! Yay! Please review!


End file.
